phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mysterious Force
"Mysterious Force" (Thế lực Bí ẩn) là bài hát trong album Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions. Bài hát được thực hiện bởi Candace Flynn và Stacy Hirano. Bài hát bị cắt bỏ trong phiên bản chính của phim Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension vì thời lượng có hạn, nhưng sau đó được thêm vào là những cảnh bị cắt bỏ trong DVD của phim được phát hành. Lời bài hát Candace: Let me explain, though it might seem strange to you So please refrain thinkin' bad of me It gives me pain when I see what my brothers do But no one else ever can see I just want the truth known, so I call mom on the phone But by the time she gets here, the whole thing disappears Whatever they build every day, it gets taken away No one sees it, of course, it's some mysterious force To my mother every story's preposterous Never believes no matter what I do But though I'm right and she's wrong, I must confess I'd prob'ly think I'm crazy, too I just want the truth known, so I call mom on the phone But by the time she gets here, the whole thing disappears Whatever they build every day, it gets taken away By some mysterious force, no one sees it, of course Candace và Stacy: Some mysterious force Some mysterious force Some mysterious force Some mysterious force. Bản dịch Candace: Để tớ giải thích, dù điều này có thể lạ với cậu Vì vậy nên đừng nghĩ xấu về tớ Nó luôn khiến tớ bực mình khi tớ thấy mấy đứa em đang làm điều gì Nhưng không ai thấy được điều đó Tớ chỉ muốn mọi người biết sự thật, nên tớ gọi điện thoại cho mẹ Nhưng khi mẹ đến đây, tất cả mọi thứ đều biến mất Cho dù mấy đứa em làm ra cái gì, thì nó đều biến mất Không ai thấy được điều đó, tất nhiên, đó là vì thế lực bí ẩn nào đó Đối với mẹ tớ thì các câu chuyện nghe thật vô lí Nên mẹ không tin dù cho tớ có làm gì đi nữa Nhưng dù tớ đúng và mẹ sai, tớ phải thừa nhận rằng Tớ cũng nghĩ rằng tớ tưởng tượng nữa Tớ chỉ muốn mọi người biết sự thật, nên tớ gọi điện thoại cho mẹ Nhưng khi mẹ đến đây, tất cả mọi thứ đều biến mất Cho dù mấy đứa em làm ra cái gì, thì nó đều biến mất Không ai thấy được điều đó, tất nhiên, đó là vì thế lực bí ẩn nào đó Candace và Stacy: Thế lực bí ẩn nào đó Thế lực bí ẩn nào đó Thế lực bí ẩn nào đó Thế lực bí ẩn nào đó. Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở Sáng tác *Martin Olson Mã BMI #13200379 Cước chú Xem thêm *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *Danh sách các bài hát *Mysterious Force/Đa ngôn ngữ en:Mysterious Force es:Misterioso Poder pl:Tajemnicza moc pt-br:Mistério Total Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát từ phim Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Stacy Hirano hát Thể_loại:Bài hát không sử dụng Thể_loại:M Thể_loại:A đến Z